


My Good Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long exhausting week, Villanelle and Eve share an intimate moment
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	My Good Baby

It had been a long exhausting week, and Villanelle and Eve were curled up, almost ready to pass out on the couch.

Eve stroked Villanelle’s hair as the other women turned her head further into Eve’s stomach.

“I missed you. I missed this.” Villanelle murmured.

Eve hummed. With the crazy week, they hadn’t had a moment to just rest, to hold each other.

Villanelle began nudging Eve’s stomach with her nose, slowly working Eve’s shirt up off her torso. She began peppering kisses along Eve’s now exposed stomach.

Eve hummed. “Good baby.”

Villanelle hummed back, and Eve threaded her fingers through Villanelle’s hair as she started leaving marks on Eve’s body with her mouth.

Villanelle slowly worked her way upward, leaving Eve gasping.

Eve tore her top off as Villanelle undid Eve’s bra, nipping just under Eve’s breast.

“Be a good girl now,” Eve told her.

Villanelle latched onto Eve’s breast, and Eve let out a moan. She grabbed Villanelle’s ass, pulling her tighter.

Villanelle continued to suckle on her breast, massaging it under her ministrations, while she played with Eve’s other nipple. Eve bucked into Villanelle, incredibly responsive to the ministrations.

Eve’s hand worked over Villanelle’s body and into her pants, shocked to find Villanelle already wet. She worked her fingers through Villanelle’s cunt, and Villanelle bit Eve’s nipple, causing her to cry out.

“Baby.” She pulled Villanelle’s head back with her hand.

“I wanna make mommy happy,” Villanelle said, her eye darkening.

“Okay baby. Show mommy how much you love her.”

Villanelle slipped off the couch and knelt on the floor. Eve threw her pants and underwear off, opening her legs wide for Villanelle. Villanelle went to work almost instantly.

“That’s it baby.” Eve cried as Villanelle sucked her clit, flicking her tongue around.

Eve brought her hand to the back of Villanelles head, her other hand messaging her breast.

Villanelle watched her as she played with her nipples, eating her out as Eve gasped and groaned.

“That it baby. Make mommy come.” Eve begged, and soon Villanelle gave her what she wanted.

Eve caught her breath, and Villanelle came up to kiss her, Eve’s cum still on her lips.

“Do I get to come mommy?” Villanelle asked.

“Of course baby.” Eve slipped a hand in Villanelle’s pants, fingering her cunt. “Suck on my tits baby.”

“Yes mommy.” Villanelle went back to sucking Eve’s nipple, and Eve kept one hand on the back of Villanelle’s head as she fingered Villanelle.

“Look at you, taking mommy’s milk like a good girl. You gonna come baby?”

Villanelle moaned.

“Drink my milk baby girl.”

Villanelle suckled a little harder as Eve circled Villanelle’s clit, and soon she was shaking, coming on Eve’s fingers. Villanelle lay her head between Eve’s breasts, panting heavily.

“Thank you mommy,” Villanelle whispered.

“Any time baby girl.”


End file.
